The Haunting at Noble House
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, days 431-435: There's a new murder mystery about to begin, time to hand out invitations.
1. The Case of Marie Noble

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 20th cycle. Now cycle 21! (I realized I didn't fix this line throughout the whole of cycle 20! *smacks forehead*)_

_This is my second murder mystery dinner story, the first one being **The Case of Lady Lark** (days 260, 281, 302, and 323). This one will be done over the course of five days, not one per cycle!  
_

* * *

**"The Haunting at Noble House"  
1. The Case of Marie Noble**

The first dinner evening had gone off well enough and Kurt didn't need much time to know he'd like to do it again. It also wasn't long before a few other had input to give, primarily on guest list additions: there were two.

First, Rachel had come up to him in the hall, with a clear and direct request: "You need more guys," she first pointed out. "So I have the perfect solution," she beamed with a nod.

"Finn?" he guessed with a deadpan on the obvious. She frowned, then nodded again. "Did you tell h… Did you ask him?"

"I did," she confirmed. "He wasn't too clear on the concept at first, but I think he's got it now," she nodded firmly. "Besides, how hard can it be if Brittany got it?"

She was right on this: Brittany had gotten it, so much so that she'd shared the experience with a certain tied-at-the-pom-pom friend… and this led to Kurt's second hallway approach… this time from the outside party trying to get in.

He felt the approach one split second before he turned and found himself face to face with Santana. He had to say – though only ever to himself – that she was a little scary right here. "Hi, there," she'd opened.

"Afternoon," was the only word he could manage at first, then, "What can I do for you?"

"Brittany told me about that dinner thing you did. Well, I want in," she bobbed her head.

"Really," he blinked, though his head did not move. "Well, I, uh… I don't have one going at the moment, but if I do I'll be sure to keep that in mind…"

"Oh, and I want to be a victim, want a good death scene," she nodded with a smirk.

"I, well, I'd be happy to oblige on that," he tried to keep the corners of his mouth from curling too tight. She gave a frown, but then she walked away. She would only have to wait a week before Kurt entered the halls of McKinley High with a stack of envelopes. He didn't even have time to figure out who he'd go to first; Rachel saw him – and the envelopes – and she went up to him.

"Is that…?" she asked, and he nodded; she beamed. "Who am I playing?" he fished out the envelope with her name on it.

"Genevieve Noble. High society, mother of the deceased." Rachel nodded, with a serious face, like the thespian she aimed to be. Still, there was curiosity.

"And is Finn…"

"No. He's your dead daughter's fiancé." She frowned. "Who you try to seduce…" She paused, considering the envelope, then smiled and headed off. As crazy as it was, her over-dramatics did work for the activity as a whole.

Figuring to take care of this current line of thought, he next sought out Finn. It took him a moment to get what he was getting at, but once he remembered the things Rachel had told him, he was listening. So Kurt gave him his envelope, telling him about his character of Henry Eddison. He still looked nervous and slightly confused, but he assured Kurt that he was on board.

The next one he went to was Mercedes. She saw him, saw the envelopes, and knew what was coming. So Kurt got right to it. "You're playing Ella Everly, one of the deceased's close friends… and you're having an affair with her fiancé."

"Yeah?" she smirked, "Who's playing the fiancé?"

"Finn," he revealed, not surprised by her surprise. "It'll be fine," he assured her. "Do you know where Tina is?"

"Last I heard, she was upstairs," Mercedes told him, so upstairs he went. It wasn't long before he found her and Artie both. He pulled both envelopes as he walked up to them.

"Hey, I've got a new dinner planned. You guys are still in, yes?" He got two anxious nods. "Great, here you go," he gave each of them their envelopes. "Tina you'll be Evelyn Noble, the deceased's aunt, single and frustrated at being passed over on the family fortune." Tina smirked. "And Artie, you're Geoffrey Noble, the deceased's father, you…"

"Wait, we're brother and sister?" Tina frowned, connecting the dots.

"You are," Kurt confirmed. Artie and Tina shared a look.

"Is there a Mrs Noble?" Artie asked.

"Rachel," Kurt confirmed, getting a chuckle from the pair. "Right, catch you later," he told them, showing he still had two envelopes in hand. The first of those was handed to Santana, who came at him like she knew the invitations were under way. Kurt didn't waste time. "So here it is: You play Isabel Eddison, the deceased's best friend, and her fiancé's sister. He saw a question form on her face, and he got to it. "You'll have to wait and see on the dying part." With that, he went seeking his last player.

"Hey, Kurt," Brittany greeted him upon sight. She saw the envelope and smiled.

"Listen carefully, okay? You play Marie Noble, and you're a ghost." Her smile grew. "You've been dead a couple years, and you're mad your murder was never solved, so you lure everyone back to your house, to act revenge."

"How does a ghost lure?" she frowned.

"You don't, not physically; you've got me for that. I play Bradley Stanwick, your loyal butler who stayed behind to care for the abandoned house… and then for you, too."

"'For me' what?"

"I take care of you," he explained.

"But I'm a ghost," she reminded him.

"Ghosts need help, too," he told her, and she nodded. "Oh, one more thing: you're gonna kill Santana." Her eyes grew wide and she startled. Kurt was anxious; this game would be bigger than the last, and he was so curious for it to start.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW!)


	2. The Return to Noble House

_Characters:_  
_Artie as Geoffrey Noble_  
_Rachel as Genevieve Noble_  
_Tina as Evelyn Noble_  
_Finn as Henry Eddison_  
_Santana as Isabel Eddison_  
_Mercedes as Ella Everly_  
_Kurt as Bradley Stanwick_  
_and_  
_Brittany as Marie Noble_

* * *

**"The Haunting at Noble House"  
2. The Return to Noble House**

Kurt had spent the better part of the day setting the stage in his basement for that evening's dinner. There would be eight of them this time. It was still reasonable in the space available to them, but he knew if their numbers kept increasing each time, then maybe they'd need to start seeking larger accommodations.

He was dressed, hair and all, set to play the almost senile butler. He had made sure that the others knew: When they arrived, when they walked through that door and down those stairs, then they were leaving one identity behind and assuming another, the one handed to them in their envelopes. The one possible exception would be Artie, same as last time. His 'turn' would be activated once the Hummel and Abrams fathers were done bringing him down and once they left their sons alone to their game.

Although in this case they were already joined by a third player. Seeing as they were playing husband and wife, Rachel had insisted they should arrive together. So Mr. Abrams had picked her up on the way, and when they arrived, the pair melded into their roles as Geoffrey and Genevieve Noble the moment the basement door shut. Rachel had that high society act down to an art, and so did Artie, although Kurt couldn't help but notice something behind his eyes, something like 'I can't believe you put me though that, with her.' Now he could imagine the kind of car ride he must have had. It didn't matter now… Kurt, and Artie, and Rachel, they weren't there now…

"Bradley, it's good to see you again, after all these years," she stepped up, offering her hand. The old butler hesitated, but then he took the hand and bowed his head.

"Three years… ma'am," he lifted his eyes to her and she put on a 'smile,' tugging her hand back. "Please, make yourselves comfortable," he indicated the 'living room,' as he could hear noise upstairs… Someone else had arrived. As the couple moved off, the door opened, and in came Evelyn Noble, looking very much 'high class by little funding.'

"Hello, brother," she stopped midway down the stairs, her voice loud and lively as she smirked over to Geoffrey. He turned and gave an awkwardly fake smile.

"Evelyn… I wasn't sure you'd come…" His sister just gave a shrug and carried on down, moving on to serve herself from 'the bar.' Soon after, there was noise above again, but the door wasn't opening. Instead, there was a distant bell, and then more voices, until finally the door opened again, and down came a trio.

The Eddisons, Henry and Isabel, along with their good friend, Ella Everly. The ladies were dressed for the occasion and then some. Henry was dressed for it, too, but in that land where they were still those 'other people,' it could be easily assumed that he had not chosen his own clothes, which made them look… misshapen and weird. So not only did he have to manage somehow to get into character, he had to do it in those clothes.

"Henry Eddison," Geoffrey wheeled up. He'd never liked the guy, even before he had started frequenting his Marie, and after… Well, it only got worse.

"Mr. Noble," he shook his almost-father-in-law's hand, with a coldness that matched his. That changed as he moved to greet Mrs. Noble. There were no words, but he kissed her hand – she blushed – and he gave her a nod.

"I'll have a drink," Isabel turned to the butler, a pristine lady still. Bradley gave a crooked bow of the head before moving to do as told.

"So will I," Ella chimed in, with a winning smile. "I know we were going to wait, but… Henry?" she turned to the man, giving him a nod as though to say 'well, go on, tell them." Before he could talk, there was a knock at the basement door. Knowing what this meant, Bradley handed the drink to Miss Eddison and went on up.

"Dad?" Kurt was surprised to find him as the knocker.

"I think she's one of yours?" But pointed and Kurt turned… promptly letting out a small shriek of surprise.

"Hi," Brittany waved, agitating the sheet that covered her. Kurt couldn't help but stare at the girl standing there, having only recognized her by the eyes peeking out of the holes she had cut in the white sheet before throwing it over herself… and also because… who else would do this?

"Brittany, I don't think this… this isn't the kind of ghost we're going for, so you sh… You are dressed under there?" he begged more than asked. She nodded, a gesture he barely recognized because of the sheet. "Well… it's alright. I always have… replacement costumes…" he paused when she'd pulled the sheet off and he saw the dress under. "… just in case."

"Okay, what should I put on instead?" she asked, looking sorry for her mistake.

"No, this is perfect actually…" he shook his head. He had to assume by some logic she counted this and the sheet as her costume, even if no one would have seen this half of it if he hadn't told her to lose the sheet… A shame that would have been… She was just what he'd pictured Marie to be. "Okay, come on. Everyone is going to pretend like they can't see you when you go down there, so you can find where to be, since they're not supposed to see you yet," he explained.

"Do I put the sheet back on?" she asked. He turned and carefully took it from her, putting it down nearby.

"No, let's leave that here. Let's go," he guided her into the basement, where they became Bradley and Marie. Though, as he'd said, no one was meant to see her, there was still a notable drop in conversation when the new arrival made her entrance and promptly ducked under the stairs. Once the butler looked back though, it resumed.

"That's right, Ella and… Ella and I are engaged," Henry announced to the Nobles, as his new fiancée nodded along, almost to make sure he was actually, finally saying it. Tried as they might, the whole thing came out as awkward, but they used it. They looked like people who didn't necessarily want this marriage, and yet…

"Well… Congratulations, Henry… Ella…" Genevieve stood, as custom would encourage, though no part of her wanted to. "Though how you could do better than my poor Marie, rest her soul, I honestly can't say," the tissue seemed to appear out of nowhere as she gently tended to her 'tears.' Ella stood to reply, but Henry pulled her back, guiding her off to the side.

"Well, I have to say, how you could let this house sit here, wasting away... empty… is absolutely beyond me," Evelyn spoke, in that same almost loudmouth voice.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Geoffrey spoke somberly. "My little girl died here," he raised his chin, reaching for his wife's hand. "Bad memories, and too many of them."

"I take care of the house, Miss Evelyn, it's not empty," Bradley pointed his crooked finger at the woman, who just shrugged and went to refill her drink.

The lot of them talking and arguing as they had, not one noticed what happened then. The Lady Isabel, standing there, felt a presence, just as… "San… Isabel…" the whisper came, and she knew what it meant, so she followed the sound.

Now obviously, before they had entered the basement, they understood certain things would have to be… assumed. Mainly, they could not literally have one of them take a tumble off the second floor to land below… so a signal was rigged, and then very clearly explained to the one who had to put things in motion.

As the arguments and sniped carried on, the lights went out, all at once, followed by a piercing scream and a crash – books in a pillow case, slamming to the ground – and then the lights came back on… and Evelyn screamed, as they all saw…

"Isabel?" Henry sprang forward to come at his fallen sister's side. After a quick observation, he sat back in shock. "She's dead…" he announced, causing a rush of gasps.

"She fell from up there," Ella pointed.

"Not again…" Geoffrey came forward, looking down. "This is where she died, exactly here… My Marie…" He, too, had a handkerchief out of nowhere. "Bradley, please move her until they can take her away," he turned away.

The butler did as told, stealing a glance through the risers of the stairs, to the spirit of his master… mistress… the late Marie Noble.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	3. Marie Noble's Uneasy Soul

_A/N: Character updates: Santana Lopez as Sue Blackwell [previous character: Isabel Eddison]_

_A/N2: Sorry for the delay, had to deal with a very bratty five-year-old today, and now my asthma's being a bitch..._

* * *

**"The Haunting At Noble House"  
Marie Noble's Uneasy Soul**

The butler had 'carried' the victim over to the side, and there he had reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope, placing it in the dead girl's hands. He got up and walked away, leaving her to read instructions he'd marked on the envelope: This was a new character she now had to undertake, and she would find new clothes in a small room nearby.

Meanwhile, the living room crowd was still reeling. "We shouldn't have come back," Genevieve insisted. "This place, it's cursed… " She found a convenient way to go and take support from Henry, who no doubt needed some as well, having lost his sister. Few were those who didn't know about Mrs. Noble's taking a shine to her late daughter's fiancé, even in her living days. Her advances were never reciprocated, but that didn't stop her from trying. Henry, he didn't fight it; his mind was elsewhere.

"Genevieve, please," Geoffrey gave his wife a look, but she ignored him, so he turned his chair back, joining the others' quiet contemplation. "What was she doing up there? I've always said it was dangerous," he persisted.

"It was an accident," Evelyn told him, and a moment later the lights flashed, another signal agreed upon: Marie was unhappy. The guests startled, looked around.

"Bradley, is something wrong with the electricity?" Geoffrey turned to the butler, who approached him.

"No, Sir, I don't think so, Sir," he bowed at each response. "I'll check, Sir," he turned and hurried away, just as one of the maids, Miss Blackwell, entered the scene, refreshed and clueless to the event which had just taken place.

"Dinner will be served, Mr. Noble," she spoke breathily. Geoffrey averted his eyes, but then turned to look at his guests. "Mr. Noble?" the maid asked.

"I suppose we should go… Everyone, please?" Geoffrey indicated 'the dining room' and the table. Everyone started to get up, slowly but surely, moving to the table and their assigned seats. Bradley the butler moved in to quietly remove the place setting for Isabel Eddison, taking it… to the table which had his own plate and utensils… The maid saw this, briefly looking like Santana Lopez again as she realized she would be eating alone with Kurt… and Brittany… So she became Miss Blackwell again, just in time to help Bradley serve dinner.

"So you'll be delaying the wedding then?" Genevieve looked to Henry, with a concern not so genuine. "I mean, with the funeral and…"

"Genevieve," her husband scolded; she just shrugged and sipped her drink.

"I guess we have to," Ella replied. "Right?" she turned to Henry, who looked uncomfortable, suddenly the center of attention. After a moment though, he looked up and replied.

"No… We'll keep the date. She would have wanted it that way…" he nodded.

"Good for you," Evelyn spoke up, raising her glass. "Right, Gene?" she smirked to her sister-in-law, who gave her a good solid glare. "I'll be right back, fill my drink up again," she stumbled on back to the bar… She wasn't all that sober now.

"Why did you have to invite her? You know how I feel about… her…" Genevieve threw at her husband.

"She's my sister," he defended. "And I didn't invite her… Actually, we… were invited… to our own home," he realized.

"We were, too," Ella pitched in.

At this moment, Bradley brought in the last of dinner, interrupting the conversation enough that the subject changed. He returned to the small 'staff' table in company of Miss Blackwell. As for the ghost, she had gone from the table without a word. In the 'living room,' the tipsy one heard a whisper call her name… "Evelyn Noble…"

At the table, the conversation was on the verge of turning sour once more, when… the lights went out, a loud scream, and a 'thud…' The lights came back on, and everyone was on high alert, quickly noticing… "Where's Evelyn?" Geoffrey asked, just as there was a scream from the other room… Miss Blackwell had found the body, at the exact same spot as Isabel's… same as Marie's… "Evelyn!" Geoffrey came up as they all rushed in from the dining room.

"Oh… Evelyn…" Genevieve gasped.

"Two of them, on the same day, and in the same place… It can't be a coincidence…" Ella pointed out. "But we were here, and the staff…"

"Marie…" Henry spoke, not necessarily to any of them, but it got them talking, still.

"Do you think? She could… be here?" Genevieve spoke dramatically, looking around. Geoffrey looked back.

"Don't be ridiculous, Genevieve."

"What if she is though… Sir," Bradley spoke up. "What if she's always been here, angry and confused? What then?" he looked to each of them.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	4. Conversing with Ghostly Marie

_A/N: Character updates: Tina Cohen-Chang as June Crowley [previous character: Evelyn Noble]_

_A/N2: Sorry for the delay, still kind of blah today from yesterday's 'fun' in asthma-land..._

* * *

**"The Haunting at Noble House"**  
**Conversing with Ghostly Marie**

As willing as they were to try and carry on after that first death, out of some need and/or ability to forget, now it had come to bite them back… Two deaths… If that wasn't enough, there was the fact that they had begun to doubt what it was that brought them there, and then bringing yet more questions was the idea that everything had to do with their dearly departed Marie Noble. Of so many things this one could no doubt stand as the oddest, which, given who they tried to be in life, could only mean this would be… odd.

All of them now retreating to the living room again, the other maid, Miss Crowley, entered with a trey. "Tea, Sir?" she looked to Geoffrey. He waved two fingers, and she moved forward.

"It's impossible…" he spoke, taking his cup. "Ghosts, that's children's stories. My daughter had an accident, a terrible accident that took her life. To suggest that she is both a ghost and a murderer is an insult to her memory…"

Unbeknownst to them, the spirit had indeed joined them, which in the language of reality meant her player had come out of her shelter under the stairs, circled around until she stood behind Miss Ella Everly. She whispered in her ear before taking position. That position was another which an informed player would recognize. The ghost stood right behind Ella, head behind head, arms and legs lined up with arms and legs, as though they were one person… Possession. Close-by like this, she would whisper the words the ghost would speak through her.

"Ghosts are real," Ella/Marie spoke, and the others looked to her. "There's one here, right now, father…" There was a pause, and she laughed as they all stared in shock, confusion.

"Ella?" Henry spoke. She/they looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine… my honey Henry…" she spoke again, and now he gasped.

"Marie? It can't be you…" he shook his head; she just smiled.

"My baby…" Genevieve cried out, taking a step.

"You stop, mother," they pointed their fingers. No one moved, as Marie directed Ella past all of them. "None of you." Bradley looked to the spirit behind, discreetly indicating a drawer nearby. Ella didn't move or say anything, as she waited for the ghost to tell her what to do… She was too busy looking at Bradley, frowning, trying to understand what he was getting at. He frowned, having nodded to the drawer four times. Finally he pointed, mouthing and miming for the object and its use. When she finally got it, she realigned herself with Ella. "It's too late now. You didn't know, you thought it was an accident. Well, guess what. Isabel wasn't an accident," she moved to the drawer. "Evelyn wasn't an accident," she opened it. "I wasn't an accident, and Ella won't be either…" she pulled out a knife. "Don't worry, it's a f…" she stopped, realizing that was Brittany talking to her and not Marie talking through her… She'd almost said 'fake.'

"Ella, what are you doing?" Henry asked, stepping up. Ella/Marie pointed the knife out and he stopped.

"Ella's probably scared right now. Think how she'll feel when I do this," she turned the knife around and pointed it at her heart. "It's all your fault…" were the last words Ella/Marie spoke before plunging the (collapsible) knife into Ella's chest. Marie stepped away, releasing her former fiancé's new fiancée to play out her own death. She fell to the ground as Henry went to her. The Nobles stood together, the maids huddled together, and the butler… he went and flashed the lights… Five seconds… Marie Noble was appearing for all to see.

"Hello…" she spoke.

"Oh my goodness, Marie…" Genevieve cried out.

"Why did you leave me here, Mommy?" she tilted her head. "I was so scared, Daddy…" she looked to Geoffrey. "If it wasn't for sweet old Bradley, I would have been all alone…" she sounded childish and mad… both the 'insane' and the 'angry' one.

"Bradley?" Geoffrey turned to the butler, who smiled and went to stand by the ghost's side.

"My mistress needed me. You abandoned her… Sir," he pointed his finger.

"I'm so sorry," Geoffrey shook his head.

"Too late," she taunted. "But it's okay. I know now," she nodded.

"Know what, sweetheart?" Genevieve asked.

"I know who killed me, who pushed me. I don't know why, but I know who… and it's one of you… I didn't know which, so I had to bring you here, to find out the truth."

"One of us?" Geoffrey asked.

"Not you, Daddy," she assured him. "I am sorry about Aunt Evelyn… No one would have missed her, not even you, Daddy. But she helped, they all did… They helped me know for sure."

"And now comes the time… and whoever you are, you'll wish you never came," Bradley pointed to all of them.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	5. Marie Noble at Rest

_A/N: Final chapter! No new characters! ;)_

* * *

**"The Haunting at Noble House"**  
**Marie Noble at Rest**

After witnessing Ella's end, at Marie's possessing 'hand,' along with the warning of the impending revelation, no one dared to move. They stared at the pale image of the dead girl, to each other, no one knowing what to do. The maids remained, quietly fretting side by side, and Bradley remained by Marie's side, almost perpetually bowed forward with respect to his mistress. Henry had stood back from Ella's body and now on one of the chairs, staring at his hands. Across from him, there was Genevieve Noble, almost afraid to look at the form of her daughter while at the same time she had to wonder about the fact that, according to her, there was a killer amongst them. Geoffrey seemed to have the same thought on his mind, though he was facing it with much less fear…

Finally, after a beat of suspense, Marie had taken a step forward, bringing everyone to attention at once, afraid that they might be next to suffer poor Ella's fate. And after a very short walk forward, the ghostly finger came to be pointed at the quietly avoiding 'double-widower-without-a-wedding.' Henry looked up when he realized she'd stopped in front of him. He didn't seem to want to stand, like he knew what would happen to him if he did.

"Marie, I didn't…" he started, but with one move she had him quiet again.

"I know it was you. I didn't want to believe it at first, but…"

"It wasn't me," he finally stood. "Mr. & Mrs. Noble, you have to believe me, I…"

"Stop!" Marie raised her voice, which did surprise those people present, though in no way because of the game itself. "It was always a mystery, but then I remembered, I was with you. And now today… You've never been so quiet… because you knew you shouldn't have been here, that… someone would figure it out…" Henry couldn't meet anyone's eye… especially Marie's… or Geoffrey's. "Of all people, how could you do this to me? I loved you; I always did. We shared… so much…"

"Stop…" he now shook his head, begging.

"But we did. Didn't you love me, too?" she took a step, pleading. "Didn't you?"

"Yes… N… Yes, I…" he frowned, like he was trying to keep something in.

"Then why did you? How could you?" Her need to know coupled with her anger as she advanced, and that did it.

"Because you're my sister!" Henry exploded, bringing the room to a stop.

"What?" Marie blinked, confused.

"What?" Geoffrey and Genevieve looked to one another – who did he mean?

"What?" the maids briefly looked primed for good gossip.

"What?" Bradley chimed in last, for good measure. Henry didn't have a choice now; he'd said too much not to say the rest. So he stood.

"I didn't know, at the beginning, you have to believe me, I didn't know!" he showed the fears he'd been holding. "I didn't know, but then when I went looking for this book in our library, I found these letters… I asked my mother, and she told me… John Eddison wasn't my father…" He looked to Geoffrey, who sat up.

"I didn't…" he looked to his wife.

"My mother is Jane Wells," Henry spoke up, and Geoffrey looked back.

"Jane…" he blinked, all but confirming.

"She married soon enough that no one knew… Not even me. I thought… She would have said something, when we began to see each other, but…" There was a pause. "We don't speak anymore."

"My son…" Geoffrey gasped, catching up, as he looked to his daughter's ghost… He knew just as well as anyone what they'd been up to.

"I tried to break it off, but you wouldn't listen. And then that day, up there… It all happened so fast…" he almost looked like he was going to cry. "Go on and do what you have to do, you'll do us both a favor." There was a pause, and the ghost looked to her friend the butler for guidance.

"Let him live with his torment," he pointed his finger one more time, and then… the game was done.

"I should have fallen on a carpet," Mercedes stretched as she sat up, still clutching the 'knife.'

"You were excellent," Rachel went up to Finn with a smile. He almost reddened.

"Thanks… So were you," he nodded.

"What about her?" Santana went up to Brittany. "Best ghost, Casper's got nothing on her," she looked to her friend. The blonde laughed, beaming with pride.

"I would have tripped on the sheet," she nodded. They had no idea what that meant, except for Kurt, of course.

"Will you do another?" Tina asked, a question which seemed to interest all those present. Kurt gave a smile.

"In a little while," he confirmed. "I think I already know which one…" They waited, but… "You'll have to wait and see."

THE END


End file.
